Detour to Royals Camp
Detour to Royals Camp is the first episode of season 1, and the series premiere of Summer with the Royals. Synopsis 14-year-old Alena starts her summer by making a wrong turn to a camp she has never discovered. Plot The episode starts with Alena narrating while a blue van is driving into the mountains. After she narrates, Alena explains that she is very excited to go to Camp Earl, and is willing to make amends with her old friends. However, in a quick thought, Alena's mom turns the wrong way, thinking it was the right way to the camp. A sign shows a dead end, and the brakes stop working. While thinking they were going to fall off the mountain, it actually transports them to a bright road, showing a sign for an unusual camp called Royals Camp. Her mom explains that the camp must've upgraded drastically and drops Alena off with her luggage. Alena walks on through the entrance of the camp to two bus stops, light and dark. The troll standing on the post between these two paths guides Alena to the light path, believing she is a good guy. When the bus for the Royals Camp pulls up, Alena is seated with a rebellious Little Red Riding Hood, who properly introduces herself, and the two become friends. When the bus finally stops, Alena is convinced that the camp has become weirder by the minute when she goes to sign up. When it's finally her turn, she is face to face with none other than Fairy Godmother, the headmaster of this camp, who asks her if she is a royal or renegade. Not listening to Alena when she says she's neither, Fairy Godmother assumes that she is a renegade, and tells her to wait in the three little pigs cabin while she assigns her a cabin. While heading to the cabin, she accidentally comes across a quaint tea place, hungrily craving for some food after this confusion. Alena enters the tea place where she is greeted with an enthusiastic hello from two other fairy tale characters-Mad Hatter and March Hare. They happily serve her some tea, and introduce themselves. Alena asks for directions to the Three Little Pigs cabin. The Mad Hatter gives her the directions, while March Hare warns her about the shadowed path that connects Royals Camp and another camp for bad guys-Rogue Camp. Meanwhile, Maleficent, the leader of Rogue Camp, spies on Alena and collaborates a scheme with her henchmen by her side. She calls in her fellow bad guys and calls out an attack, but some of them aren't either listening or are asking questions. Maleficent scowls at them and tells herself that she's surrounded by imbeciles. Alena finally makes it to the Three Little Pigs cabin, which is a combination of straw, sticks, and bricks. They register her in to a renegade cabin, along with Little Red and another camper named Gretel. However, when she is about to leave, her luggage goes missing. Ham tries to explain that it went to the cottage, but Alena doesn't understand. Afterwards, she finally gets Ham, and goes to find her luggage. While on the way, she bumps into three strange figures- Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Robin Hood is delighted to meet her, and she is with him and the others. Alena asks them to where the cottage is, but Robin Hood gains feelings for her and hesitates. Little John steps in and tells her the way. Alena follows his directions with leads to a beautiful meadow with a house in the middle. She suddenly realizes that her luggage has gone to the Dwarf cottage and steps inside to look for it. Meanwhile, the Dwarfs are just coming back from work and discover that the door to their cottage is open. Grumpy claims this is déjà vu, while the dwarfs discover inside. They sooner find Alena in their rooms hiding behind one of the dwarf beds along with her missing luggage. All the dwarfs, except for stubborn Grumpy, befriend her quickly. Alena takes her luggage and thanks them. Once Alena gets back to her assigned cabin, she notices that no one is there, but their luggage is. She looks outside to see an unusual spiral of clouds and steps outside. Once outside, Fairy Godmother and the three good fairies are fighting a monster of a rogue camper, Maleficent. Maleficent attacks the camp and tries to capture the campers, only to be distracted by a hesitant Elphaba, otherwise known as the Wicked Witch of the West. Alena finds the time to free the campers and stand up to Maleficent. Maleficent retaliates and orders a retreat for her and her minions. Fairy Godmother, along with the rest of the camp, thank her for all her help. Alena starts to warm up to them, and tells them she's happy to help. Just then, she gets an unexpected visitor- her mom, who says she headed the wrong way, and is willing to take Alena to Camp Earl. Alena denies, saying she would rather stay at Royals Camp with her new friends. Ms. McBride agrees, and leaves Alena with her new friends as the episode ends. Cast Sabrina Carpenter- Alena McBride Bonnie Hunt- Ms. McBride Dove Cameron- Little Red Riding Hood Vincent Tong- Robin Hood Alyson Stoner- Gretel Royal Campers- Sofia Carson (Cinderella), Kathrine Von Til (Snow White), Sara Jeffery (Aurora), Tara Strong (Rapunzel) , Ashley Tisdale (Maid Marian), Richard Madden (Prince Charming), Mitchell Musso (Prince Ferdinand), Kevin McDonald (Prince Phillip), Booboo Stewart (Ryder) Renegade Campers- Jennifer Veal (Alice), Brenna D’ Amico (Dorothy), Jillian Rose Reed (Goldilocks), Vincent Martella (Little John), Sean Astin (Friar Tuck), Michael Sinterniklaas (Hansel), Bryce Paperbrook (Jack) Counselors- Samantha Eggar (Fairy Godmother), Alan Tudyk (Mad Hatter), Nate Torrance (March Hare), Josh Gad (Elliot), Jenny Slate (Juliette) , Brad Garret (Ham), Susanne Blakeslee (Flora), Russi Taylor (Fauna), Tress MacNeille (Merriwether), Carrie St. Louis (Glinda) Billy West- Scarecrow Jack McBrayer- Tin Man Kevin Michael Richardson- Lion Patrick Warburton- Papa Bear Maya Rudolph- Mama Bear Max Charles- Teddy Bear David Ogden Stiers- Doc Stephen Stanton- Happy Bill Farmer- Sleepy Dee Bradley Baker (sounds)- Dopey Bob Joles- Sneezy Jeff Bennett- Bashful Corey Burton- Grumpy Noel Wells- Maleficent Idina Menzel- Elphaba Rogue Campers- Grey DeLisle (Queen of Hearts) , J.K. Simmons (Big Bad Wolf) , Allison Janney (Lady Tremaine), Selah Victor (Drusilla) , Kari Wahlgren (Anastasia), George Grant (King John) , Angelina Jolie (Evil Queen), Donna Murphy (Mother Gothel) Quotes Alena: (Narrative) "Y'know, it's crazy. To think that I would go to freak camp like I did this summer. I was originally going to go to my old camp, Camp Earl, to have as much fun as I did this summer. But one wrong detour changed my course. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be an ordinary summer" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alena: "I can't wait to go back to Camp Earl! I hear they just upgraded their pool system!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Little Red: I'm Little Red. Nice to Meet you! Alena: Little Red? As in..."my, Grandma, what big teeth you have!", Little Red? Little Red: Yea, I'm pretty sure that moment ruined my tough girl reputation. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alena: This camp keeps getting weirder and weirder. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fairy Godmother: Let's see...no crown, no dress. You must be a renegade! Alena: I already told you! I'm neither! I''m just lost! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Maleficent: Minions! The time has come. A new camper has come to the camp! And this one seems...different. Looks like we're gonna have a battle royale! Let's attack! (Maleficent looks at them; big bad wolf is sleeping, Drusilla and Anastasia are gossiping, Evil Queen, Queen of Hearts, and Lady Tremaine are arguing, and Prince John is standing there dumbfoundedly) Prince John: Uh, what was the command? Maleficent: (to herself) I'm surrounded by imbeciles. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alena: Where'd my luggage go? Elliot: They took it to the cottage. Alena: What? Ham: Y'know...the COT-TAGE. The quaint little place for LUG-GAGE? Alena: Uh, no. Ham: I have failed as a counselor. Elliot: Just take Sherwood forest and you'll be there in a jiff. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Doc: Look! Our house! The lit's light, uh, the light's lit! (Dwarfs hide behind the tree) Happy: Again? Sneezy: Maybe we should see what's inside? Doc: Oh, uh, yea, yea, Get's lo, I mean, let's go. Grumpy: Oh, great, it's déjà vu all over again. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Grumpy: Just tell her what she is doing here! Doc: Uh, yea, what are you and who are you doin', uh, I, uh, I mean, Alena: You need help? Doc: No I got it. Uh, but who are you, my dear? Alena: *to herself* Heehee! He called me dear! Doc: What? Alena: What? Grumpy: He's asking your name, weirdo. Alena: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alena, and I seem to be lost. But by the looks of this cottage. It looks quite nice! *finds her luggage by the bed* Oh, there's my loot. I could've carried this, but thanks for the offer! Sneezy: Haha! You're funny! Alena: Gee, thanks! I've never got compliments- Bashful: And bea-u-tiful! Alena:...*smiles with pleasure* Wut? ------------------------------------------------------------------ Alena: Actually, Mom, I want to stay here. I thought Camp Earl would give me a chance to make amends with my friends, but after I met these guys, I feel like I would have fun at this camp after all. And besides, I need to protect them from what evil schemes the Rouge Camp on the other side has in store. So, Mom, what I'm trying to say is, I've decided to stay. Ms. McBride: Um...okay, dear, I'm not sure if I understood half of that, but if you want to stay, that's fine with me. *smiles* Trivia * This is the first episode to have all the main characters in the episode, as well as the series altogether. * Grumpy mentions that meeting a girl in their cottage is déjà vu. This is a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, when they first meet Snow White for the first time. * Maleficent's line "I'm surrounded by imbeciles" is a reference to the Lion King, when Scar says "I'm surrounded by idiots" when the hyenas are goofing off. Category:Summer with the Royals Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Episodes